The Other Sister
by GilliganKane
Summary: Peyton has a sister from another mother? And her sister is falling for Haley? One Tree Hill Drama...agian.
1. Chapter 1

They were sitting in the middle of the living room, the three of them, in silence. They were all just laid out, waiting for each other to speak. Finally, the blond spoke up.

"Do you remember about a week ago, my dad came home?" She asked the other two.

Brooke looked over at her, pausing in her task of braiding Haley's hair, and nodded. Peyton looked at Haley for confirmation, and waited as the girl thought about it, then nodded.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, slipping into best friend mode, still weaving strands of Haley's hair together. "That hurt Tutor-girl?"

"Nope, you're good Tigger." Haley responded with a smile.

"Well," Peyton continued, "He let me in on some family past."

Brooke sighed. "Like two mom's isn't enough?" Haley laughed, but hit Brooke across the leg, as if to tell her to shut up.

"Well, turns out that there's someone else involved." Peyton said quietly. Brooke ceased braiding. The smile slipped off Haley's face. Both girls were about to question it when Peyton's phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Broke demanded. Peyton glanced at the caller ID.

"I have to." She gave them a smile that said "sorry" and left the room. Haley shifted around so she was facing Brooke. The dark-haired girl had to hold in a laugh at the singer.

"What's so funny Tigger?" Haley asked.

Brooke just smiled and was about to answer when Peyton walked back inside.

Haley looked up at her. "What's going on Peyton?"

Peyton sighed heavily and sank down onto the couch. "My dad just doesn't…ugggh!" She slammed her foot down on the ground. Brooke smirked.

"Blondie gets mad? What's up P. Sawyer?" Peyton's shoulder's slumped forward.

"He apparently has another kid." Peyton said behind her hands that covered her mouth.

"What!" Haley and Brooke shouted at the same time. Haley jumped up off the floor and immediately sat down next to the blonde. Brooke joined them on the other side of Peyton.

"He and my mom…well, one of them, had a fight a little while after I was…conceived. Apparently, he had an affair."

Haley clasped her hand to her mouth in shock. Brooke looked at her, and then started laughing.

Haley shot daggers at her, but Peyton looked mortified. "Oh my God. I have the worst family and FRIENDS ever!" She tried to get up, but Brooke held her down.

"I'm sorry, it's just…wow." Brooke managed to get out through laughs. Peyton stared at her, then at Haley, who was also holding in laughs. She started to laugh herself.

"My family's pathetic." She admitted.

Brooke nodded. "So is it some hot guy?" She asked excitedly.

"Girl." Peyton told her best friends. Haley jumped up.

"When do we get to meet her?" She asked. They heard a doorbell ring.

"Now."


	2. Chapter 2

All three girls got up, but when Peyton glared at them, Haley and Brooke sat back down and stifled a laugh. They heard the door open and Peyton talking to someone. The door closed and footsteps started in their direction.

"Guys, this is Rhys." Peyton swept her arm back in dramatic fashion and, it seemed like, a girl suddenly appeared in the doorway.

While Peyton was blond, this girl had dark hair, darker than Brooke's. It was long and had a slight wave to it, complete with red stripes. Her eyes were bright blue and they stood out. She looked the same height as Brooke and Peyton, not taller, but not shorter than Haley. She flashed them a smile and raised her hand in a half wave.

"Hi." She said to them. Brooke stepped up.

"Hi, I'm…" She was interrupted when Rhys slipped her hand into Brooke's.

"You're Brooke. I know. Peyton told me all about you." Brooke smiled and looked at Peyton.

"Funny. She never told me about you. So, what'd she say?" Rhys laughed.

"Well, there was this one story about you, alcohol, and a table…" Rhys trailed off and left Brooke to ponder the sentence.

Brooke looked confused, but she opened her eyes wide and looked at Peyton accusingly.

"I thought you…you said that you wouldn't…"She stopped when she saw Rhys laughing and immediately turned on the brunette. "What's so funny?" She demanded.

Rhys kept laughing. "I was kidding. I didn't hear anything bad about you. All I know is…"She paused when Brooke glared at her and then she threw her hands up defensively. "She told me that you're one of her two best friends, you're loud and funny, brown hair. You give ridiculous nicknames to people, one that lack creativity, and that's pretty much it."

Brooke looked at Peyton flabbergasted. "Lacking creativity?" She approached Peyton, and Rhys turned toward the other girl in the room.

"Haley, right?" Haley looked up at Rhys and nodded, smiling sweetly. She extended her hand and they stayed like that for a minute.

"I'm Rhys." The brunette said softly. Haley giggled.

"I know." Their hands still touching, Rhys finally let go. Haley was surprised at the lack of warmth she was experiencing just by letting go. They were still staring at each other, but were interrupted when Peyton grabbed her sister by the sleeve and announced they were all going to Karen's.

Rhys flashed Haley a smile as the blond dragged her out of the house. Haley sighed and followed Brooke.


	3. Chapter 3

When they pulled into Karen's parking lot, Rhys got out of Peyton's car, her face a little green. Brooke noticed and laughed.

"So, your first Peyton driving experience?" Haley had to laugh too.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rhys responded, swallowing hard. "I hope I never have to do it again." She added under her breath. Peyton turned around and glared at her, but couldn't stop from grinning. In mock anger, she grabbed her brunette counterpart by the neck and tucked the red striped hair under her arm, dragging her through the café doors.

Karen looked up, smiling. But she frowned when she saw what Peyton was doing. She immediately put her cup of coffee down and walked over to the two sisters.

"Peyton Sawyer!" Karen was shocked. Peyton realized what it must look like and let go of Rhys. Haley and Brooke came in laughing as they saw Karen standing there.

"Karen. It's not what it…I mean…it's…" Rhys noticed her sister was having trouble, so she took it upon herself to help her out. She stuck her hand out in front of her, in Karen's direction.

"I'm Rhys. Rhys Sawyer. I'm Peyton's sister." Karen took the hand, a look of confusion etched into her motherly features. Peyton slung her arm around Karen's shoulders.

"Maybe, when you have about a day and a half free, I can tell you the whole story." This got everyone laughing.

"Okay girls. Grab a seat and I'll be with you in a second." The girls nodded and walked to a corner booth. Peyton slid in first and Brooke followed her. Rhys looked at Haley, the two of them standing next to each other, waiting for the other to decide who would sit on the inside.

"In or Out?" Haley smiled at Rhys.

"Out." Rhys returned the smile.

"Good thing I like the inside." Rhys joked, her hand brushing by Haley's as she slid in. Haley felt shivers, but said nothing, just sat down.

After Karen took their orders, which turned out to be harder than expected, because Brooke kept changing her mind about what she should get and they couldn't decide on the best thing for Rhys to get, being new to Karen's cooking. Rhys took Haley's advice and got Mac & Cheese.

"That's gross Stripes." Brooke commented with a mouth full of pancakes. Everyone at the table gave her a look that said "What?"

"New nickname." Was her only explanation. Peyton just sighed. Haley looked at her funny. Rhys was disgusted.

"Stripes? That's the best you can come up?" She threw her hands up in the air and sighed dramatically. Peyton giggled. "Just get me a sign that says: "I get confused when they call out the name stripes. I can't tell if they're talking to me or my dog." Jeez Brooke. That one just sucks."

Brooke pretended to be offended. "Fine, I'll think of a new one while I use the restroom." She got out of the booth and walked towards the back. Rhys leaned over Haley and yelled out to the retreating figure of the brunette.

"Don't call me Toilet Paper either!" Peyton laughed, then her face broke into a giant grin and she jumped out of the seat. She ran across the room and threw herself into the arms of a tall brunette guy.

Rhys, still leaning over Haley, looked at her for an explanation. Haley gulped at the closeness and Rhys noticed it. She sat properly and turned to face the other girl. Haley gave her a nervous smile.

"Do I have to kick his ass?" Rhys demanded. Haley's nervous smile disappeared as she broke into a goofy grin.

"No. That's her boyfriend, Jake. He's a great guy. And his daughter…" Rhys interrupted.

"Daughter?" Haley shook her head.

"Peyton should tell you, not me. All I'll say is he's a great guy." Rhys nodded and then smiled.

That's when both girls noticed that they were by themselves. Rhys started to tap her fingers on the table. Haley instinctively covered the girl's hands with her own. The two girls stared at each other, subconsciously leaning towards each other.

"Hey Hales!" Haley jumped back and blinked a couple of times. Rhys' eyes were closed and she smiled slightly. When she opened them, she noticed a dark haired boy sitting in Brooke and Peyton's seat. Haley took care of introductions.

"Nathan, this is Rhys, Peyton's sister. Rhys, this is Nathan." She stopped. "My boyfriend."

Rhys could feel the smile fade off her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhys realized she was practically frowning and immediately plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Peyton's sister." She could tell this kid was shocked, and that he wanted an explanation, but Karen chose the perfect moment to interrupt.

"Mac and Cheese, huh? I see Haley's gotten to you already." Karen's smile was so warm and friendly that Rhys couldn't help but genuinely smile. She was about to respond when Brooke came into view.

"Nathan Scott. Get out of me seat." Rhys was now Brooke's #1 fan.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath, and then tried to sit next to Haley. He was too big though, and the booth was too small. Rhys sucked it up though – now she was sitting eve closer to Haley, their thighs touching. Haley looked up nervously at Rhys, but Rhys just smiled back.

"Hey Rhys, this is my boyfriend Jake. Jake, this is my sister Rhys." Rhys pulled her eyes from Haley's and looked up to see the guy Peyton had jumped on before. He was cute – good eyes and smile – but not her type.

"Sister, huh? And I thought you were screwed up enough." Jake said playfully to the blond attached to his arm. Rhys laughed with him.

"So, all you need to meet now is…" Peyton trailed off and quickly looked away. Rhys immediately looked in the direction Peyton had just turned from, but her sister reached over and smacked her head back. Now, Rhys wasn't the only looking at Peyton like she was crazy. But then Jake acquired the same look. He however, spoke up.

"Keller alert." He muttered under his breath. Rhys could hear rather than see both Brooke and Haley tense at the words. Haley shrunk a little more into her.

"No reason to stop the party. The party just got here." Rhys already hated the owner of the voice, and a minute later, she had a face to match. "Well, well. A new girl. What's your name baby?" Rhys puked in her mouth, but she played along.

"What's yours?" The redhead could feel the eyes of everyone at the table on her now, most of the filled with disgust. But Keller just laughed.

"Chris, Chris Keller." He leaned across the table towards her.

"Do you think it would look good on a headstone?" She asked in a horribly sweet voice. He inched back a few, but remained over the table.

"What?"

"Cause if you don't walk away now, that's exactly where it'll be." Rhys had a snarl to her voice and Brooke laughed openly.

"Watch out Keller, she bites." The brunette said in between laughs.

Chris looked sick and stepped back completely. Then he noticed Haley.

"Hey Hales. Miss me yet?" Rhys wanted to get up and punch him. She had no idea what was talking about, but she didn't like it. Nathan beat her too it.

"Get out of here Keller." The frosted haired boy did nothing, so Nathan got up. Rhys' hand grabbed Haley's and the brunette turned to look at her. Rhys didn't make eye contact, and just squeezed tighter. Finally, Rhys' eyes met Haley's and when she had managed to pull away, Chris was headed to the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Haley pulled her fingers out from Rhys' and got out of the seat, headed towards the restroom. Rhys moved a second after her.

"Me too." The redhead said, squeezing past Nathan.

"Don't get lost Dorothy." Brooke yelled out. Everyone stopped this time, but Brooke shrugged. "I'm working on it." Rhys shook her head and opened the door to the girl's room.


	5. Chapter 5

"You alright?" Rhys asked the minute she stepped into the bathroom. Haley was sitting on the sink, swinging her legs slowly. She reminded Rhys of a restless little kid.

"Yea. I'm fine." But Haley didn't look up. Rhys leaned against the wall across from Haley, but stayed a little ways away from her. She noticed Haley was playing with her hands.

"So." Haley looked up slowly. "Nathan." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Rhys waited to supply some information on the obviously attractive and annoying boy, but Haley said nothing.

"What's he like? Boxers or briefs? Does he not like spinach?" Haley gave a small smile. "Ahh. There we go. Smiling is good." Rhys waited a couple of seconds, but Haley remained silent.

"You could speak, you know. And it can be about anything. Actually, let's talk about that guy, with the bad hair."

Haley grinned. "Chris Kellar." Rhys smiled too.

"What's his deal? And why does everyone hate him?" Haley's grin slipped a little off her face, and Rhys took a tiny step closer to the brunette.

"Uhh. Well, Brooke slept with him." Rhys stared at her, trying to see if she was serious or not. When she realized that Haley wasn't kidding, her mouth dropped open.

"No way." She whispered. "No. Way." Then she frowned. "Eww."

Haley gave a short burst of laughter. "I only kissed him, but even that made me want to rinse out my mouth with mouthwash for the rest of my life." Rhys laughed too, and realized she had taken two steps closer to Haley. The brunette on the sink did nothing about it.

"So, that's what Nathan hates him?" Haley gave a curt nod and looked down again. Rhys noticed and reached over. Her hand grabbed Haley's chin lightly and lifted it up so their eyes met.

"He kissed you?" Haley's eyes burrowed in confusion. Rhys repeated herself. "Kellar. Nathan is mad at Chris, because he kissed you." Haley's face contorted in confusion even more.

"Yeah." Haley said slowly, not sure where Rhys was trying to take this.

Rhys took a step forward, and now she was standing directly in front of Haley, Rhys' hand still holding onto Haley's face.

"Kind of like this? Rhys asked in a whisper as she leaned forward slowly, looking to see if she had Haley's approval. Their lips met lightly and softly, as if they were afraid. Rhys moved Haley's knees apart and stepped even closer to the girl on the sink. After a moment, she pulled away.

"Kind of like that." Haley whispered back. They both leaned in for another kiss when the door burst open.

"Hey Nate." Rhys said good-naturedly as he stared at the two of them, a narrowing look in his dark eyes.


End file.
